The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year
by lucaya
Summary: There were snowflakes laced through her hair and energy in her veins. / the first hints of snow in new york *ONE-SHOT* [lucas/maya]


**is it just me or do my fanfics keep getting shorter and shorter? this was originally a snippet from a way way way longer story but i liked it better as a single piece so i took it out. :-) anyway... enjoy.**

* * *

><p>There were snowflakes laced through her hair and energy in her veins. Her feet prodded along the snow, dancing to a tune in her head. The amber curls of her hair bounced up and down in energy as she sang; her beanie also seemed to be lost among the confusion - somewhere in the snow. It didn't matter anyway, not now, at least.<p>

New York had been barren of snow for five years, even before Lucas came. So when there was the first hint of snow, Maya Hart threw on five coasts and a beanie and raced out the door before the first snowflake could even hit the ground.

She arrived at his house, not giving him any proper greeting - just mumbling incoherent somethings along the phrase of "true winter" and all that. She managed to throw a couple of coats on his body and put a beanie to cover his whole face. In the midst of the confusion, she forgot to find him gloves. But, oh well. It's his first winter! Let him experience the hardships of what will come.

She grabbed his naked hand with her covered one and dragged him along the empty streets of New York. It was almost as if New York wasn't an overpopulated state. The snow was already pounding down on their heads, but they didn't mind. Or she didn't mind, at least.

She dragged him all the way to Central Park, also vacant due to the coldness of the snow. She began to dance through the virgin snow and laugh. Her smile brightened with every move she made to make her experience of winter even better.

Lucas' fingers were turning a dark shade of purple, due to lack of gloves. He didn't bother with the numbness though, instead - his heart was numb instead. He watched the beautiful girl in front of him squeal in delight as she caught a snowflake on her tongue. Her body swayed to the song in her head. She was caught up in her own world, not paying any attention to Lucas whatsoever. But he didn't mind, not in the least.

He'd much rather watch her do her thing than do her thing with himself.

Her beanie was gone, somewhere deep within the snow. It didn't matter though.

He stared at the girl in awe as her voice echoed through the empty park like an Angel's chorus. She sang in perfect tune with herself and danced around in total happiness. What wasn't she good at?

"There'll be parties for hosting," her voice rang out in a cheery manner. "Marshmallows for roasting, and caroling out in the snow!"

She grabbed Lucas' coat and beckoned him to sing along with her. "C'mon, Bucky. It'll be fun! Join me."

She then proceeded to take off her gloves and put them on his hands. His fingers were a bruised color, but she was used to the cold of New York - so she could withstand it. He, however, was very obviously not used to the cold. Her gloves barely covered his fingers.

He decided to not sing along. He didn't want to ruin the perfectness of this moment with her. She kept singing, dragging him along and trying to get him to dance. He would, but he was shivering so much he couldn't move his arms. "There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago!"

She asked him again to sing with her, and this time, he complied. "It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year!" he sang out with her. His voice, compared to hers, sounded like a dying cow. But it didn't matter.

"You know," he says, "for hands so small, your gloves are really working wonders."

Her hands are in her coat pocket and she's shivering. "I know, they're great."

"Hey, are your hands cold?"

"Yeah, a bit."

He laughed. "Give me 'em. My mom taught me this trick when I was younger."

She obeyed. His hot breath enveloped her small hands and brought warmth to the freezing veins. She laughed too. "Everyone knows that trick, Lucas."

He shrugged, and continued to warm up her cold hands with his hot breath. "We should go inside, yeah?"

She almost laughed. "What, no? This is just the beginning, Lucas! We've been out here for - what? Thirty minutes? This is your first _real _winter, it's time to embrace it." She lied on the ground, surrounded in snow. Her legs and arms were sprawled out like she was going to make a snow angel. He joined her, and they just sat. "I love winter," she says with a slight kick to her voice.

"I can see that."

"No, I really do love winter. It's so much better than summer and the in between crappy seasons like autumn and spring. You're surrounded by a bask of love. You can have hot chocolate without someone judging, you can sing Christmas songs without everyone looking at you like you have a second head. You get to be with the people you love, Lucas. It's so cold and you can be in the warmth of other people. You can dance and sing in the snow, you can eat snow off of the sidewalk, you can make cookies for everyone, you get to give and you get to receive. It's so nice and everyone loves each other and that's why I love winter and that's why it's my favorite season."

"Yeah, me too. Being surrounded by the people you know that love you is so refreshing."

Her arms and legs proceeded to make snow angels. A smile was splayed across her face. You could practically smell the happiness coming off of her.

They decided to walk back to Lucas' house, because Maya's hands were nearly frozen off.

"You know that song I was singing earlier?" the blonde asked the boy as he opened the front door to his home.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year?"

"It is," she said. "It really is."

He agreed. Because being with Maya Hart in winter is hard to beat.

* * *

><p><strong>you can view this as couples lucaya or crushes lucaya, either one. i wrote this as crushes lucaya but it can also be couple lucaya. enjoy! ! ! ! ! :-)<strong>


End file.
